Bittersweet Goodbye
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. A Damon & Katherine One Shot. One her deathbed, she dreams about the one man she's always loved. One last time, she finds peace in his arms, before her life ends. Warning: Character death.


**A/N: Completely random and I just needed to get my Datherine feels out. So, hope you all enjoy this..it is pretty sad though. Just FYI. **

* * *

**Bittersweet Goodbye**

One last time, on her deathbed, Katherine Pierce dreams about him..._"I never loved you, Damon...It's always been, Stefan.."_ The words are bitter against her tongue, the words are a lie. She knows all too well what she feels for him and yet, she never had the chance to tell him...So, as she leans back against her pillow and exhales deeply, the morphine dripping into her veins as she closes her eyes and starts to dream, her mind drifting in and out of consciousness. She dreams about a second chance to love him, with a goodbye that she never wants to experience...

_He's wearing a tux, standing at the end of long hallway with a smile on his face and when she looks down at herself, she notices that she's wearing a wedding dress._

"_You're dreaming." He comments with a smile on his face, his sweet looking blue eyes are locked on to her, glancing at her like she's the most beautiful person in the world._

"_Are you ready?" He asks her in a sweet tone, taking her hand into his when she reaches him, kissing her palm as he flips it over and they walk together, hand in hand._

"_Where are we going?" She hears herself ask him, tightening her grip around his arm as he walks with her, looking the best she's ever seen him look. Watching her with the most love in his eyes that he has ever expressed for anyone in his life time._

"_Their all waiting for you." Damon tells her, not caring to elaborate more as the room changes from being dimly lit and suddenly, bright white lights shine around them. Katherine exhales deeply, knows that her end is coming and suddenly, his words make sense...She's leaving this world and her mind wants him to be the last person she see's._

"_I don't want to die, Damon. Please, I don't want to go.." Her voice trails off as she sniffles and tears start to flood her eyes, spilling over on to her cheeks. She doesn't want this to end, she doesn't want her life to be over like this and she doesn't want to say goodbye to him._

"_I know. But, it's time, Katherine..It's time you say goodbye." He tells her, his own blue eyes are watery and his cheeks are flushed and when she leans into him, she hears a faint heart beat._

"_You're human." She comments, eyes widening at her realization, her heart filling with sudden joy._

_Damon nods, kissing her hands and embracing her into his arms as he kisses her forehead, whispering against her ear. "It's your dream, Katherine...It's what you always wanted."_

_She's crying and she can't stop when she buries her face into the curve of his neck, her body is shaking and just when she pulls away, she smiles sweetly at him, she whispers back. "I know."_

"_I don't want to die, Damon. I want to live, I want to spend my life in your arms and I never want to let you go..Please, Damon. Please, help me live..." She's begging him, tears welling up into her brown eyes as he pushes away from her and wipes her tears with his thumbs. He's gentle with her, sweetly leaning in and kissing her cheeks when he chokes on his own words. "I can't, Katherine...I want to. But, there is nothing I can do."_

_She nods because she knows what's coming next. A goodbye to him and she can hear her own heart bracing for the impact of it. She knows that it's hard on him to see her dying and she knows that this isn't what they want. But, it's what has to happen and with that she makes a promise to him, one that breaks her heart and gives her hope all at the same time._

"_We'll be together again, Damon. We will, one day..I promise." She tells him, uttering her words quietly as she watches her white dress become stained with red blood._

_He pulls her into his embrace again, holding her for a long time as he places his face into her hair and inhales her scent. "I want to remember us like this...I want to remember loving you with my whole heart and I want to remember the way your smiling face would light up when you'd say my name."_

"_Forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I did." She suddenly says, hearing Damon inhale sharply as he leans back and places both of his hands onto her arms and smiles. "I know you are. Because, I am too. I'm sorry that we didn't get our second chance. I'm sorry that you can't stay here with me. I'm sorry that I didn't love you more."_

_A small and saddened smile tugs at her lips as she thinks about the possibility of staying as she starts to feel the heated warmth that surrounds her. "If I could stay, I'd love you all over again. I'd be better for you."_

_She watches him nod, leaning into her and kissing her as his own tears fall on to her skin and she knows that soon the end is near._

"_I forgive you, Katherine. I love you. I always have and I always will." He tells her, in the most honest tone she's ever heard him speak, his hands clutching hers because she knows that as much as she doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to let her leave his side either._

"_You need to let me go." She says with a tearful gaze and an agonizing tone. He locks his eyes on to her, leaning in and kissing her lips feverishly, like he'll never kiss her like he wants to again, with love and passion, with understanding. Damon smiles against her lips when he hears her say. "I love you too."_

_He pushes away from her, releasing her hands from his as he steps away and she feels the chill in her blood, the coolness and white lights return as she inhales sharply. She's scared. But, she thinks for a moment that she's ready to leave everything behind, including him, if it means one thing..._

"_Remember me, when you close your eyes." She tells him over her shoulder, lifting up the white lace dress as she watches him smile and he replies back to her words. "I hope we meet again one day and when we do. I hope that you'll wait for me."_

_She smiles at him, thinking about reuniting with him is even more bittersweet and in the moment as she walks down the empty hallway, all alone and towards the light, she smiles when she says. "I'll be waiting for you, Damon. I will wait forever if I have to."_

He enters her room once the machines pick up and she flat lines, holding her one last time when he whispers into her ear. "I love you, Katherine Perice. I have always loved you."

It's so quiet in the room as he holds her lifeless body and sobs. He's never been one to show any remorse or emotions. But, there was always something about Katherine that brought out the best in him, that brought out his humanity and for a moment as he holds her limp body in his arms. Damon swears he can hear her voice whisper... "I'll be waiting for you...Until the end of time, until we meet again."

* * *

** A/N: Thoughts? Loved it..Hated it...? **

**Thanks so much for reading! :) **


End file.
